Entre garras y colmillos
by cat tlv
Summary: Las cosas cambian. El mundo cambia. Lo que era ayer, ya no es hoy. Los vampiros y los licántropos ya no son enemigos mortales. Eso quedo en el pasado. ¿Podrá surgir el amor entre ellos? ¿Aún si sus pasados los persiguen?
1. prefacio

La luna llena iluminaba tenue mente las casas de un barrio a oscuras. El silencio solo era quebrado por el suave murmullo del viento al pasar entre los oscuros árboles o por los motores de los autos que andaban en medio de la noche.

Algo grande se movió entre las sombras. Una ágil figura, más negra que la misma noche, se arrastró sigilosamente entre los edificios. Garras y colmillos brillaron bajo la luna. Ojos vigilantes llamearon como el ámbar.

Una sombra más pequeña apareció. Y luego otra y otra. Y, entonces, como a una señal silenciosa, avanzaron contra el gran lobo y, de repente, las calles parecieron cobrar vida con una feroz lucha.

En el centro de aquel frenesí de sangre, zarpas, armas, y rugidos espeluznantes, un hombre, con una gran cicatriz asomándose por el cuello, logro lastimar al lobo. Un rugido tan aterrador, como la muerte misma, salio desde los más profundo del animal deteniendo el tiempo por unos segundos.

Sus ojos, inteligentes, ardían de furia.

Y sin que nadie lo haya anticipado, hecho a correr alejándose a cada instante de sus cazadores.

Los insultos son llevados por el aire y en menos de dos segundos ya todos están corriendo tras el.

Un hombre no se ha movido de su lugar, es el mismo que lastimo al animal. El no tiene interés en perseguir al lobo a pie. Sabe que es inútil. Toma su celular y hace una llamada.

El licántropo, de imponente figura, avanza rápidamente por las calles. Sus pasos se ven torpes y tras el hay un camino de sangre.Cada tanto su mirada se dirige hacia atrás. No hay rastros de sus perseguidores, a los cuales ya ha dejado rezagados. O eso es lo que cree. Sin embargo no tiene tiempo a considerarlo, todo en lo que piensa es en escapar de ese lugar vivo.

Se obliga a correr mas rápido pero, de repente, el sonido de neumáticos avanzando, por el cemento de las calles, se oyen para sus oídos fuertes y claros.

Da un gruñido y aumenta su paso.

Debía salir de la ciudad.

El sonido suena más fuerte, más cerca. Dobla en una esquina, pero se detiene abrupta mente mirando al frente. Hace el amago de regresar sobre sus pasos pero antes de realizar la acción sabe que es inútil. Mira hacia sus costados, buscando una salida, pero lo único que puede ver son dos edificios de cemento de gran altura.

Maldice internamente. Mientras la desesperación invade su ser.

Ha caído en la trampa.Está rodeado.

Frente a el, una hilera de autos cortan sus pasos. Tras el, otra hilera ya se ha formado. Todos autos especiales. Diseñados especialmente para su raza y la de los vampiros. Las pruebas están en los arañazos que se ven en sus puertas. Puertas que fueron arremetidas con todas las fuerzas minutos antes y aún siguen intactas.

Varios hombres bajan de los vehículos llevando consigo armas extrañas.

El lobo gruñe y encara a sus contrincantes. Sus facciones se han endurecido. Sabe que de esta situación saldrá vivo … o muerto.

Se abalanza contra ellos, olvidándose de su herida. Agarra con sus afilados dientes un arma y la destroza con un mordido más fuerte de lo habitual. Con su peso, empuja a dos cazadores frente a él. Un dolor se concentra en sus costillas para luego ser una llama viva que lo quema por dentro. Un leve quejido se escapa de sus dientes sin que pueda evitarlo. Voltea la cabeza hacia quien le disparó y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se abalanza sobre el y destroza su cuello con sus garras.

Sus sentidos lo mantienen alerta. El número de cazadores se ha duplicado. Los disparos se hacen interminables y sus fuerzas disminuyen considerablemente.

El frío pavimento recibe su cuerpo magullado y escucha sus últimas respiraciones.

Los tenues rayos del sol comienzan a aparecer en la ciudad, creando destellos en los vidrios de los edificios. Un lobo negro yace en medio de un grupo de hombres que celebran su victoria.

Un adulto con una cicatriz en su cuello, mira todo desde lejos. Su mano sostiene un cigarrillo mientras lo aleja de sus labios. Suelta el humo de forma lenta y le dice al viento…

-Me encargaré de matarlos a todos.


	2. cruzando miradas

Capitulo 1 _ cruzando miradas

Entre el fuego y el hielo,

¿quien perecería primero?

¿Se extinguiría el fuego

o se derretiría el hielo?

Toledo, Carla

El viento golpeaba su rostro y despeinada sus rubios cabellos mientras avanzaba, veloz, por la carretera. Sonrió y acelero su moto, quería mas velocidad, mas adrenalina. Quería divertirse un poco antes de que su tiempo de tortura empezará. Inclinó mas su torso y siguió acelerando.

Las ruedas chirriaron al dar vuelta en una curva cerrada y, si no fuera por la fuerza y el control del chico, esa acción tan peligrosa, hubiera terminado en un grave accidente. Sin embargo, Naruto no le dio demasiado interés, su mente estaba más concentrada en la imponente edificación que se alzaba mas adelante.

El instituto Portal, mas conocido como "el colegio entre las hojas", se encontraba al sur de la ciudad de Sunagakure y casi al inicio del bosque. El colegio era de prestigio y con una cuota mensual elevada, básicamente para chicos de familia con plata o, con suerte y esfuerzo, becados.

Desaceleró la velocidad sopesando, una vez más, si ir al colegio o no.

Por un lado no tenía ganas de asistir, ya estaba aburrido de lo que enseñaban en ese lugar, o lo había estado a fines del año pasado. Además, debía controlarse en cada momento. Por otro lado, ¿que le aseguraba que su nuevo año ahí no sería igual de aburrido?

Suspiró. No podía faltar. Hoy era el cuarto día de escuela y ya había faltado los tres días anteriores. Iruka, su padre de corazón, no le permitiría tener otra falta más "debes ser responsable" le diría. Un estremecimiento corrió por su cuerpo al imaginarse la retada que le daría.

Iría a clases, tal vez este año el colegio le demostraba por que era conocido como uno de los que mejores enseñanzas ofrecían a sus alumnos.

Su moto traspaso el arco de la entrada, ingresando al estacionamiento particular del instituto. No fue sorpresa para Naruto que el lugar estubiera lleno, faltaban minutos para que la campana sonara y diera inicio a las clases. Además, la mayoría, con edad suficiente, tenía auto. Uno mejor que otro cabía recalcar. Este año se podía ver que fácilmente destacaba un audi A7 negro entre todos los demás.

Para cuando llego a la zona asignada para las motos, no había muchos lugares disponibles. A pesar de haber pocas de estas, ya que no eran ni el cuarto del número de las cantidad de autos que allí había, eran las suficiente como para llenar el lugar asigado para las mismas.

Bajo con movimientos elegantes, tratando de ignorar la sensación de ser observado por varias miradas que se posaban sobre el.

El rubio había atraído la atención desde el primer día que había pisado ese lugar ¿Como no hacerlo? Era como la encarnación de un dios griego. Alto, musculoso, ojos azules, increíble sonrisa, bronceado... pero eso no era todo. Había algo mas que prácticamente volvia locas a muchas mujeres de ahi.

Tenia un aura salvaje que solo se acrecentaba cuando uno le veia las seis cicatrices que adornaban su rostro. Tres en cada mejilla. A pesar de esta particularidad, luego de conocerlo un poco, nadie de alli lo consideraba como una amenaza, pues era divertido e, incluso, amigable.

Se acomodó la mochila en su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. A él no le gustaba ser visto todo el tiempo, pero tampoco le disgustaba. Prefería ignorar el hecho y hacer como si nada pasara.

Al traspasar la gran puerta de roble, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor.

Si le llegaran a preguntar que es lo mejor del instituto Portal, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, respondería que su arquitectuta.

Para el rubio, la arquitectura de ese lugar era simplemente hermosa. Una que sin duda emocionaria de sobre manera a Deidara, el principal amante del arte en su pequeña familia.

Su diseño era antiguo, algo que se podía notar en cada recinto del instituto, y tenía un aire a las iglesia góticas que estaban esparcidas por el mundo.

Siguió caminando, hechando un vistazo a un arrugado papel en sus manos. Eran sus horarios para ese año.

Era Jueves. Tenía en las dos primeras horas literatura con la profesora Espinoza.

A medida que avanzaba, hasta el salón que le correspondía, trataba de hacer oidos sordos a todo el barbullo normal que había en el colegio antes de que las clases empezarán. No fue hasta que estuvo sentado en su aciento, sin nada para hacer o pensar,que no pudo evitar escuchar de lo que hablaba un grupo de chicas en voz baja.

—…son tan hermosos.

—ni que lo digas. Uno esta mejor que el otro .

—adoro estar en este colegio. Cada año entran chicos super guapos! Primero Naruto y ahora ellos!

—tendran pareja?

—no lo creo.

—porque?

—acaban de mudarse al lugar. Estoy segura.

—podrian simplemente haberse cambiado de colegio.

—es verdad, sus padres talvez ahora puedan pagar las cuotas de aquí.

—no creo que ese sea el caso. Si hubieran vivido por aqui, dos chicos asi no hubieran pasado por desapercibidos. Además, no los escucharon hablar?

—mmm no. No tengo clases con ellos… aún.

—aun dice jajauaua. Que pasa Leila? Quieres ir con ellos?

—Obvio, tu no?

—sabes que si, pero si no tuviste con ellos hasta ahora, ya no tendrás.

— yo si los escuche.

—viste que tienen acento extranjero?!

—ummm si! Tienes razón!

—claro que la tengo Leila. Osea soy yo jajaja.

—yo tambien quisiera compartir una clase con ellos…

—y yo.

— aún se puede. Digo, aún no hemos asistido a todas las clases. A lo mejor nos toque con uno. O mejor con dos!

— espero estar con sasuke… aunque ninguno de los dos uchiha's estan nada mal

Ese apellido, tan poco común, atrajo la atencion del rubio. Tenía el presentimiento de haberlo escuchado antes.

La profesora Espinoza traspasó la puerta acabando con toda las conversaciones dentro del curso. Era conocida como una de las más estrictas de ese colegio, una profesora que no vacilaría en poner una mala nota o un llamado de atención así sea el primer día de clases.

A Naruto le gustaba esa asignatura. Siempre le daban para leer libros diferentes. En las dos horas intento prestar la mayor atención posible a la clase, pero no pudo. El sentimiento de que debía recordar algo referente a ese apellido estaba latente.

"Uchiha… Uchiha … ¿Donde lo he escuchado?" Se preguntaba cada tanto. No fue hasta que hicieron el cambio de aula y la hora de matemática empezó, cuando por fin el rubio pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, para concentrarse en la clase.

Los números también le gustaban pero se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo si no prestaba la debida atención y, aunque en años anteriores ya habia visto esos temas, con el paso del tiempo, y a falta de práctica, se fue olvidando de como hacerlos.

"supongo que algo bueno haré en el día"

Después de dos largas horas, sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.

—hasta la proxima chicos— se despidió el profesor guardando sus cosas mientras los estudiantes hacían lo mismo o salían disparados hacía el comedor.

Naruto terminó de guardar sus útiles sin ninguna prisa, a la vez que escuchaba como unos pasos energéticos, que represetaban muy bien la personalidad de su dueño, se detenían frente a él.

Era un chico de ojos marrones y peinado extraño. Le sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Naruto no tardo ni un segundo en responder el gesto.

—hola Adolfo! ¿Como has estado?

—como siempre! —Dijo rascándose superficialmente el cabello.

Naruto sonrió. Desde que había conocido a ese muchacho le habia parecido raro, pero agradable y divertido. Sin duda una de las pocas personas que le agradaban de ese lugar.

—¿Este año tambien comerás solo? —aunque había sonado como una pregunta, Naruto estaba casi seguro que el chico se lo decia como una afirmación.

—lo siento— dijo parándose y dejando sobre el pupitre el almuerzo que minutos antes había sacado de su mochila— sabés que me gusta comer solo.

En su rostro había una expresión de disculpa que el de pelo negro no paso desapercibida.

De hecho, el ya se esperaba esa respuesta. No era secreto que Naruto, desde que habia llegado al colegio, comía solo. Nunca había estado con alguien a la hora del almuerzo. Así que el pelinegro no se ofendió, solo habia hecho la invitación por la insistencia de dos de sus amigas. Aunque debía admitir que guardaba cierta esperanza de que el chico dijera que sí, porque a pesar de que prácticamente todo el instituto lo conociera y se llevara bien con muchos, lo notaba muy solo. Y eso no le gustaba. Habia encontrado en ese rubio a un gran amigo.

Aunque debía admitir que al principio, por alguna razon que no entendía, el rubio no le había influido confianza. Lo atribuyó a que creía que sería igual a todo el grupo de populares. Burlones, crueles y egoístas porristas y jugadores de los distintos deportes. Pero con el paso de los días, y viendo que el chico no se sentaba en su mesa a la hora del almuerzo y parecía ser muy agradable con muchos, se atrevió a hablarle. Hacerlo no le supo una gran dificutad, compartían varias clases juntos. La respuesta que le dio el rubio fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pues Lee no era muy popular en ese colegio. Mas bien era de los chicos raros que pasaban desapercibidos por la mayoría.

Desde entonces se hicieron amigos. O asi lo veía Adolfo. Le habia caído muy bien el rubio. Era energético y gracioso. Podía contarle muchos de sus problemas y obtener buenas respuesta, a pesar de su aspecto desinteresado. También había descubierto que, aunque el rubio solía ser despistado y burlón,no lo hacía adrede. Así era Naruto.

Como su amigo también se daba cuenta que mucha gente se le acercaba solo por conveniencia. No por nada era, sin duda, uno de los más guapos del instituto. Y obvio que se lo dijo. Vaya sorpresa fue la suya al enterarse de que Naruto ya lo sabía. Se alegro por ello. Era obvio que tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Aún así, se entristecia saber que pocos de los que rodeaban al rubio eran los que se acercaban con buenas intenciones.

—esta bien. Luego hablamos—dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—¿tienes filosofía en la siguiente hora?

—si— respondió luego de hacer memoria por unos segundos— recuerda, última fila—

— ahí nos vemos—dijo con una sonrisa complice en su rostro mientras salía apurado hacia el comedor y a su vez elevaba la mano para despedirse. Moría de hambre y las colas para comprar comida eran largas.

—Claro— alcanzo a decirle antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta.

Agarró su almuerzo y caminó en dirección contraria a la que habia tomado su compañero.

Naruto no comía en el comedor. No le gustaba por dos simples razones. La primera era por el olor del lugar. La comida humana apestaba. La segunda era porque en ese momento aprovechaba para descansar su mente.

Era cuando no debía fingir ser alguien que no era.

Salió por unas puertas que conducían a la parte trasera del colegio. El sol del mediodía le dió de lleno. Estaban a inicios del otoño, pronto la calidez del astro rey los abandonaría y el frío invierno llegaría. Para él, eso no suponía ningún problema, le gustaban todas las estaciones del año. Sonrió recordando como Deidara, su hermano, festejaba hace tan solo unos días que el verano ya estaba en su fin.

Afuera había varios bancos, todos llenos por alumnos almorzando. Siguió de largo hasta que llego a una zona mas apartada. Sin embargo no se detuvo ahí. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, hasta estar debajo de un frondoso árbol. Miro ambos costados y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, dió un salto.

En un segundo estaba por encima del suelo, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba antes. Dió otro salto más y llegó a una rama aún más alta. Ahí se sentó, manteniendo el equilibrio.

Ahora podía estar seguro de que si alguno de los humanos de ahí lo seguían, pues no lo encontrarían ¿Quién miraría hacía arriba?

Tomar esa clase de precauciones a su hora de comer para él era algo de todos los días y un hábito cuando se encontraba en el instituto, pues muchas veces había uno que otro compañero que quería ir a almozar con él.

Recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol y abrió el taper que contenía su almuerzo. Carne media cocinada a la plancha.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el timbre sonó. Era el primer y único aviso de que pronto debían regresar a clases.

El rubio lanzó un suspiró y se lenvantó. Le hecho una mirada a la distancia que lo separaba del suelo y, luego de tomar impulso, saltó.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos pues a pesar de haber sonado el timbre aún quedaban diez minutos para seguir comiendo. Naruto caminó sin prisa hasta los baños. Al entrar había dos chicos de cursos superiores, no les prestó demasiada atención y fue al lavado para enguajarse las manos.

—Son unos creídos.

—Solo estas celoso, el tal Sai fue agradable.

—¿hablas en serio?…. Tiene algo que no me agrada.

—Por lo menos se comportó mejor que el otro.

—talvez… pero aún así no me agrada. Ninguno de los dos.

—Estas celoso de que Susan no le haya quitado el ojo a ninguno de los dos.

—Claro que no! … deja de reírte idiota. Leila tampoco dejó de verlos.

—si, pero ella es mi novia y confío en ella. Además no es como si yo nunca hubiera visto a otra chica. Se puede ver pero no tocar.

—pfff

—vamos deja de ponerte así. A este punto ya es obvio que esos dos no les darán ni la hora a nadie. Bueno Sasuke porque de Sai ni idea viejo. Vamos que…

La voz del chico se fue perdiendo mientras se alejaban de los baños de hombres.

"Sasuke, ahi esta ese nombre otra vez. Y Sai… ambos deben ser los Uchiha's de quienes tanto se habla. Me pregunto como serán para que tengan así al colegio entero ", se dijo a si mismo.

Se encogio de hombros, eso no era de su incumbencia, cerro la canilla y salió del baño.

Al llegar al aula de psicología notó algo inusual. Todos los alumnos ya estaban allí, con sus charlas y disparates. Sin embargo, el ambiente que se respiraba era muy distinto a otras veces. Había murmullos de chicas enamoradas, y de hombres celosos o admirados. Y todo se concentraba en Sasuke Uchiha.

Levantó la vista buscando a la, aparentemente, nueva celebridad del instituto y de la clase misma. Su cuerpo se sentía inquieto y aclamaba aplacar su curiosidad hacia ese apellido que tanto misterio le indundaba.

Lo encontró sentado en la anteúltima fila de escritorios. Tenía su mejilla recargada en su mano derecha y su vista perdida en la vista que le ofrecía la ventana a su lado. Su piel era pálida y su rostro era aquel que a más de uno le haría cometer pecados para que una sola mirada, de ese ser tan bello, se fijara en él.

Ahora entendía porque tanto interés en él. Internamente se preguntó como sería el tal Sai Uchiha.

Atrás del nuevo chico pudo ver a Adolfo, quién al parecer no se veía nada cómodo con su nuevo lugar. Mientras se acercaba a su amigo pudo ver la razón del estado de animo del chico. Un grupo de chicas lo estaban matando con la mirada.

"De seguro le pidieron el lugar y Adolfo se negó a dárselos. Bien hecho chico! "

Un olor llegó hasta él, diferente al de cualquier humano, diferente al de cualquiera de su raza. Era intenso y dulce. Era seductor y oscuro. Era un olor poderoso y único.

Las palabras e ideas se conectaron en una milésima de segundos. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el porque tanto le sonaba ese apellido.

Uchiha, uno de los clanes mas fuertes y conocidos de vampiros.

¿Que hacía alguien como él en ese lugar?¿Que hacían ellos en ese lugar?

En una fracción de segundos, sus ojos estudiaron minusiosamente al dueño del aroma. Como siempre, no habia nada que lo delatará a simple vista como un vampiro.

"A excepción de su palidez… talvez sea uno de esos vampiros salidos de los cuentos de terror... Quien lo diría, un vampiro que cumple con los estándares de palidez. Ding ding tenemos un ganador"

El rubio río por su propio chiste justo cuando pasaba al lado de la fuente de su diversión.

Una mirada oscura, como la noche mas negra, filosa y misteriosa se conecto con la suya. El pelinegro lo estudió por un segundo mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente.

—Hey Naruto! — Sasuke regresó a su posición anterior. Parecía que quisiers ignorar a todo el mundo. El rubio se giró hacia la voz que lo había llamado, sorprendiendose de encontrar a su dueña justo al lado del Uchiha.

No la había notado.

Suspiró hondo y trató de ignorar el sentimiento de rechazo hacía la muchacha cuya chillona voz conocía bastante bien. Ya le había parecido bastante bueno el hecho de que el día de hoy no se la hubiera crusado.

Era una joven muy bonita, de apariencia delicada. Cabello castaño claro, ojos miel y buen cuerpo con curvas.

"lastima que sea tan falsa" pensó el rubio.

—Sara-chan!! — dijo sonriente. Su mejor sonrisa falsa. A pesar de que la chica no le agradaba, no la iba a tratar mal, no por ahora. Ella habia sido y sería una de sus diversiones. En su momento la castaña pagaría por ser como era— ¿que sucede?

—nada, solo quería saber ¿como has estado? ¿Que tal tus vacaciones? — pregunto tranquilamente y con un tono calmado. El rubio contuvo el impulso de alzar una ceja en señal de duda. ¿Que mosca le había picado a esa chica el dia de hoy? ¿Porque estaba siendo tan… amigable y no tan… intensa como otras veces? Su vista se desvió hacia un costado de Sara y obtuvo su respuesta.

Ella tenía una nueva presa.

—bien Sara-chan—Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro y se inclinó un poco para susurrarle cerca de su oído— Perdón por no haber contestado todas tus llamadas, estaba ocupado.

—esta bien. No importa—le respondió la chica de forma nerviosa mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a su compañero de banco, como queriendo comprobar si había escuchado algo.

—hey Adolfo— dijo pasando de Sara. Creía conocer sus intenciones a tratarlo de esa forma y él no le ayudaría a parecer más popular. Esa chica ya lo había cansado.

—Naruto. Última fila... Creo que no salió como esperábamos— el rubio río ante la actitud del chico, quien había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en un suave susurro. Claramente le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Él sabía lo poco que le agradaba Sara.

—ni de cerca. Pero hey, él es alto. Creo que no salió tan mal como esperábamos—dijo estudiando la altura del Uchiha —podre dormir tranquilamente…—

El mencionado lanzo un bufido de molestia y Naruto frunció el seño no entendiendo porque esa reacción ¿Había dicho algo malo? Suspiró, talvez el tal Sasuke pertenecía al grupo de vampiros que aún no se llevaban bien con los de su raza o era un amargado que no aceptaba una broma.

Tomó asiento, no podía hacer nada si así era su nuevo compañero. Él no tenía nada en contra de los vampiros, incluso su ser mas querido era un vampiro, pero no podía pretender que los demás iban a ser iguales. Ya había aprendido la lección.

—alumnos, siéntense en sus lugares— un silencio se extendió por el aula mientras todos obedecían a su profesor —veo que el señor Uzumaki hoy nos honra con su presencia y espero que este año no me haga preguntas tontas— una risa grupal se extendió por el aula. Naruto sonrió simplemente.

"Preguntas tontas… menudo idiota"

—yo nunca las consideré preguntas tontas profesor.

—lo eran. Ahora bien, como pasaron sus vacaciones? Hicieron…..

"Es un estúpido. Realmente odio sus clases"

Sus ojos recorrieron el aula buscando algo con lo que distraerse.

El olor del Uchiha era intenso y no lo dejaba pensar en nada más, como si no le permitiera ignorarlo.

Estaba sentado justo tras él. Miró su cabello tan negro como la noche y sus ojos ¿Cómo alguien podía tener un iris tan negro? Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos así, como tampoco había visto a un Uchiha.

¿Realmente eran tan poderosos como le habían dicho? Verdaderamente el Uchiha tenía una gran presencia que sin duda infundiria gran respeto tanto en su raza como en la suya.

¿Debía de guardar distancia con él? ¿Ser precavido? Debia de contarle a Deidara en cuanto lo viera. Su hermano de seguro sabría mas de ellos que él...

—señor Uzumaki, podría dejar ver a Uchiha y empezar a prestarme atención—un leve murmullo se extendió en el aula que fue callada por una mirada del profesor. Naruto se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y rápidamente aparto la mirada de Sasuke y la centro en el profesor—Como decía, en el año habran cuatro trabajos prácticos grupales que tendrán un importante peso en sus notas. Los grupos serán asignados por mi y ya que Uzumaki parece estar bastante interesado en su nuevo compañero hará grupo con él— Naruto le hecho una rápida mirada a Adolfo. Era bien sabido que el primer y tercer grupo hechos en esa materia era con el compañero de banco. Era por eso que ellos habían planeado sentarse juntos para poder hacer el trabajo en equipo.

—pero…

—silencio Uzumaki. Todos los demás harán grupo con su compañero de banco. Les pasaré una hoja para que anoten todos los grupos y nadie se puede cambiar de lugar a excepción de Uzumaki y Arias—

—profesor...

—Arias vaya a su asiento por favor. No me haga poner el primer llamado de atención.

—lo siento— susurró Naruto mientras agarraba su mochila.

—no importa. Luego lo haremos juntos

—Naru, no podrías hablar con el profe? Talvez a ti te escuche … —le dijo Sara despacio mientras pestañaba seductoramente.

"claro linda. Ire a las brazas del fuego por ti… no jodas"

—lo siento Sara-chan, pero este profesor no me aguanta y…

—pero talvez…

—no me hará caso. Para la próxima te ayudo— ella bajo los hombros desanimada y al darse la vuelta le dio una leve y rápida mirada, que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría muerto.

Tomó asiento en su nuevo lugar. De verdad que ese profesor lo odiaba. Debía haber supuesto que buscaría cualquier escusa para molestarlo.

Dió un leve vistazo hacia su izquierda. Su nuevo compañero parecía no tener intención de voltear hacia él.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki—dijo acomodando sus útiles sobre el escritorio. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja y lo estudió con la mirada.

—Sasuke Uchiha

—bien, ahora escuchen. Este proyecto se presentará en dos semanas. Cada grupo tendrá diferentes temas. El primer grupo sera el de Uzumaki, tema "la filosofía griega y su inicio". Segundo grupo el de Arias, tema….

— ¿y hace cuanto llegaron a Sunagakure? —susurro Naruto hacia su nuevo compañero.

— ¿no deberías saberlo ya?— preguntó extrañado Sasuke ante dicha pregunta ¿No se suponía que en la manada se contaban todo?

— ¿uh? ¿Porque debería saberlo?—dijo igual de extrañado mirándolo.

— Señor Uzumaki ¿Tiene algo que aportar a la clase?— dijo el profesor con mirada seria hacia el chico. Este sonrió nervioso.

—no señor.

—entonces le aconsejo que deje de molestar a su compañero y preste atención.

Para el rubio, el resto de la clase fue lenta y aburrida. El profesor parecía que en cada momento le hechaba un ojo y no le dejaba distraerse en ningún momento.

El timbre sonó y cada uno empezó a acomodar sus cosas para irse a la siguiente clase.

Para cuando el rubio llegó a la clase de historia el ambiente que se respiraba era muy parecido al de la clase anterior. Y en la última fila pudo ver de nuevo al Uchiha. Lo mismo sucedió en su última materia del día, ingles.

En ningún momento hablaron o se miraron. Sus asientos esta vez estaban demasiado apartados para poder hacerlo, algo que a ninguno de los dos le importó.

—Naruto— la voz chillona le hizo detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sara parada frente a él.

Al principio, al rubio le habia gustado la chica como alguien con quien pasar el rato. Ella parecía tan buena, inteligente, agradable y agraciada, pero luego descubrió como era realmente. Superficial, caprichosa, gruñoña, mandona, interesada. En otras palabras descubrió que se juntaba con él solo porque queria ser su novia, por el solo hecho de que él era considerado como uno de los varones mas guapos del instituto.

Rogó internamente para que este año no comenzara a molestarlo de nuevo, aunque se retracto de dicho pensamiento al segundo.

— ¿Qué sucede Sara-chan?— Eran los únicos en el aula, junto con el grupo de cinco amigas de la chica.

—no te has inscripto en ningun curso extracurricular.

Dos cosas llamaron la atención del rubio. Que la chica le hablara en un tono un poco mas hosco que lo normal, como si estuviera hablando con alguien con menor importancia que ella, algo que con él nunca habia hecho, incluso, ya era costumbre que lo tratara super bien; y que le dijera algo que él ya sabia.

—si, ¿y…?

—como delegada del curso debo decirte que son obligatorios este año. Por lo menos debes hacer uno.

—okey ¿eso es todo? —no entendía a que venía todo eso. Por lo general eran los profesores los que controlaban que los alumnos se inscribieran y tal ¿será que Sara quería tomar eso como una escusa para estar con él? Pero ¿porque no hacia ningun movimiento? Solo estaba parada frente suyo sin intenciones de abanzar y aferrarse a su brazo como antes lo hacía.

"Así que realmente Sasuke es su nueva presa "

Un murmullo le llamó la atención. Eran las amigas de la castaña susurrando entre ellas y aunque la chica frente a él no parecía escucharlo, él si podía. Escuchaba perfetamente cada palabra.

—¿se atreverá a decirle?— sus ojos se posaron sobre ellas, quienes al darse cuenta miraron hacia otro lado e hicieron como si estuvieran entretenidas en algo más. Volvió su vista hacia Sara, quien ahora se agarraba un mechón de su cabello y miraba hacia el suelo.

—yo… no… yo queria decirte que me gusta alguien más—su voz transmitía una pena que el sabía era falsa.

"de veras es una gran actriz"

Hacia un año, la chica, luego de unos días de decirle a una de sus amigas que lo usaría para ser más popular, le confesó sus sentimientos en la misma aula en la que estaban ahora, solo que esa vez estaban ellos dos solos.

Él le habia dicho lo siento Sara-chan pero ahora no puedo corresponderte

En ese momento, a pesar de estar disgustado con ella, no quería ser malo ni vengarse, solo quería que ella se terminara alejando. Pero eso cambió días después cuando veía como molestaba a unas chicas y luego se regocigaba con sus amigas diciendo Naruto se me declaro, pero yo no puedo corresponderle

Naruto no era malo. Pero tampoco era un santo. Si jugaban con él, el hacía lo mismo.

Desde ese momento había hecho a la muchacha en su principal medio de diversión, haciendole creer que ella lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Que él estaba enamorado de ella.

La vió frente a él y pensó sus posibilidades. Podría mostrarse triste, como la chica seguramente esperaba, o podría cobrarselas por la mentira de hace meses y decir algo como oh, que bueno que ya hayas encontrado a alguien más. Yo todavia no puedo corresponderte sabía que esa respuesta se esparciria como el polvo al estar a unos metros el grupo de chicas mas chismosas del instituto.

Sin embargo la segunda opción incluia que ya no podría jugar más con ella. Y él quería seguir haciendolo. Era una de sus diversiones despues de todo.

—oh … bueno— sonrió finjiendo tristeza. Lo mejor era esperar, estaba seguro que ya llegaría un mejor momento para ponerla en ridiculo. Personas como ella se merecían eso —¿puedo saber quién es?

— es un chico nuevo—dijo aún "apenada"

—ya veo. Todo el mundo habla de ellos…

—¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta

—si… pero bueno. Si eso era todo me voy— se giro hacia la puerta y una idea cruzó por su mente. Se volteó bajo el marco y la vio a los ojos —que pena que te guste alguien más, y yo que empezaba a corresponder tus sentimientos Sara-chan, pero ya veo que te he hecho esperar demasiado…—dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que sus amigas también escuchar. Se giró ante la cara entre sorprendida y apenada de ella y salió dejandolas solas.

— ¿ah? ¿corresponder tus sentimientos…? — Naruto sonrió a la pregunta qua alguna de las amigas de la pelirosa le habia hecho.

Con esas palabras, Sara tendría que explicar su mentira y él no perdía a su medio de diversión.

Caminó hacia la secretaria del colegio sin prisa. En los pasillos no había mucha gente, la mayoría ya se había ido.

Entró sin pedir permiso, sabía que no era necesario esa clase de formalidades en ese lugar. Tras un escrito se encontraban dos señoras de edad avanzada, ambas demasiado enfrascadas en sus trabajos como para darse cuenta que alguien había entrado.

—disculpen— el tecleo de una computadora se detuvo y una pelinegra , con anteojos y un maquillaje demasiado exagerado, levantó la mirada.

—lo siento corazón— dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa. Su cuerpo se movió ligeramente, buscando una posición mas cómoda—¿Que necesitas?

—queria inscribirme a un curso extracurricular— la mujer comenzó a buscar algo en la computadora.

—bien… ¿A cual te inscribiras?— el aún no había pensado en eso. Ni siquiera sabía que cursos se iban a dictar ese año.

—no se… ¿Que hay?— la mujer le lanzó una rápida mirada, juzgando su ignorancia. Lanzó un imperceptible suspiro, que si el rubio no tuviera sus sentidos tan agudos no se hubiera dado cuenta. Aún asi la mujer no perdió su amable sonrisa.

—solo te quedan 3 opciones. La mayoría se lleno el primer día— él ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Era obvio que los peores cursos, o por lo menos, los menos deseados, eran los que quedaban— tienes maquillaje social, artes escénicas y artesanías en cuero y tiento— la mujer lo miró y el contuvo una mueca. Ninguno era de su agrado.

—entrare al de artesanías en cuero y tiento— dijo sin dudarlo, era el único que le llamaba mas la atención.

—bien—la señora rebuscó entre unos cajones y le entregó un par de papeles—llenalos con tu información y la firma de tus padres y mañana traelos.

—¿Es cierto que este año son obligatorios?

—pues si corazón. Debes hacer por lo menos uno ¿Necesitas algo más?

—no, eso era todo. Gracias


	3. un apellido, una pregunta

Capítulo dos

Un apellido, una pregunta_

.

.

.

—sube al auto Sai— la voz gruesa, masculina, le pertenecía a un joven pelinegro que aparentaba unos 24 años de edad. Estaba recargado, con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta que conectaba su casa con el garage. Su mirada oscura observaba a otros dos muchachos, con rasgos mas jóvenes pero igual de hermosos.

Uno de ellos, el que respondía al nombre de Sai, se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros de él. Tenía el pelo lacio y corto. Llevaba puesto una remera blanca, que dejaba entrever los músculos de sus brazos, y unos pantalones de vestir negros, el cual era el uniforme de su instituto. Con su mano derecha sostenía la puerta del conductor de un Audi S7, color negro. Su torso estaba ligerame inclinado hacia adelante y su ceño fruncido. Parecía estar discutiendo con un muchacho sobre quien manejaría ese dia hasta el colegio.

Quien estaba sentado en el lado del conductor, era el primo de Sai y hermano menor del primero. Sus rasgos eran muy parecidos al más grande. Tenía 18 años humanos, siendo un año más grande que su primo. Su seño estaba levemente fruncido por el drama que se estaba montando su familiar.

Los tres Uchiha's compartían varios rasgos de su clan. Pelo y ojos negros, belleza y orgullo.

—Sasuke no cambiará de decisión —dijo Itachi. El aludido sonrió arrogantemente por haber ganado otra vez, sin embargo frunció el seño cuando elevó la vista y vió como Sai le dedicaba una mueca burlona.

— ¡estupido Sai! ¿Solo querías perder tiempo no?—dijo enojado. Sai empezó a reír mientras subía al auto.

En menos de un segundo Itachi ya se encontraba solo en la habitación pudiendo escuchar a lo lejos la discusión de esos dos.

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Todo el amor que tenía por su hermano y primo se podía ver reflejado en ese simple acto, que solo se permitía hacer cuando no había nadie observándolo.

—adios ottotos maleducados

Se dió media vuelta e ingreso al living de la casa para buscar los útiles que necesitaría ese día.

Aún era temprano para irse a la universidad pero no tenía nada más que hacer en esa casa además de aburrirse. Así que terminó de guardar todo en su mochila y caminó de regreso al garage donde lo aguardaba su coche, un Chevrolet Chevelle negro.

Subió en él y, luego de dejar su mochila, arrancó y salió con maestría. El ruido de la puerta tocando el suelo le confirmaron que el portón electrónico se había cerrado correctamente.

Miró por la ventana, hacia el extenso bosque que lo rodeaba, y no pudo contenerse a oler el aire. Le encantaba el bosque, los olores que allí había y lo extenso que era.

Habían llegado a ese lugar, para instalarse, hace una semana atrás. A su primo se la había metido en la cabeza que quería ir a estudiar junto con los humanos y poco tardo en intentar convencer a él y a su hermano de que lo acompañaran.

Al principio ninguno de los dos había estado de acuerdo con la idea. Sin embargo eso no duro mucho. El primero en seder fue él, quien se dijo que distraerse un poco no les vendría mal. Sasuke fue más difícil, para él, ir a un colegio humano podía resultar un tanto agotador y aburrido y si tenía que elegir, prefería seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones como el hijo del líder de los vampiros ante que soportar a un montón de adolescentes hormonales. Y eso ya era decir mucho, pues su hermano no era muy devoto a ejercer su papel como "principe". No obstante, luego de muchas suplicas de Sai, aceptó.

Y ahora se encontraban aquí, viviendo cerca de una manada de licántropos, un linaje tan misterioso como su propia raza e incluso más.

Itachi mentiría si dijera que no se habían sorprendido de encontrarla allí, pues mientras buscaban un lugar a donde ir a estudiar y pasar sus " vacaciones ", lo último que se les hubiera pasado por la mente era que en el lugar, que cumplía con todas sus exigencias, ya estuviera ocupado.

No obstante, que estuviera ya "ocupado" no era un impedimento para que ellos pasaran una temporada ahí. Les había costado mucho ponerse de acuerdo con un lugar que les gustará a los tres y no se echarian atrás solo porque unos licántropos ya vivieran allí.

Ni aunque estos tuvieran fama de ser territoriales.

Sin embargo, contra lo que Ios tres se esperaba, los lobos no reaccionaron tan mal cuando fueron a verlos para pedir permiso de quedarse en esas tierras, es más, les dieron un gran territorio. Aunque aún estaba un poco dudoso de este hecho. Recordaba como claramente varios lobos se habían mandado miradas complices cuando se llevo el acuerdo del territorio, pero aún no había podido encontrar nada extraño en las que ahora eran sus tierras.

Excepto un fuerte olor de esos lobos, aunque lo atribuía a su carácter territorial.

" De suerte nuestra parte ya esta empezando a oler a nosotros"

Miró como a lo lejos ya se podía divisar la ruta y a los autos pasando, aunque estos no eran muchos ya que la zona en la cual vivía estaba un poco apartada de la ciudad. Apenas el auto tocó el pavimento, apretó el acelerador.

Luego de unos minutos el verde del bosque fue desapareciendo para ser reemplazado por las primeras casas y edificios de la ciudad.

Sin bajar la velocidad, siguió manejando otro tramo más hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad a la cual el asistía. La única de ese lugar.

Estaba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, lo que varios alumnos agradecían. Ocupaba seis manzanas sus instalaciones, dos de ellas para los dormitorios de quienes decidieran vivir allí, dos para las facultades y el estacionamiento, y las últimas dos eran grandes parque con árboles de gran tamaño que rodeaban el predio entero. Realmente una pintoresca universidad.

Bajó y comenzó a caminar sin prisa. El lugar estaba lleno, algo normal en cualquier universidad. Los estudiantes iban y venían, algunos apurados y otros totalmente relajados, como si aún tuvieran tiempo.

Para él, este panorama que se presentaba frente a él era de los más interesante. Le gustaba observar y descubrir los diferentes comportamientos y pensamientos de la gente. A lo lejos pudo ver un banco vacío. Aceleró su paso hasta allí antes de que alguien mas pensara sentarse en él. Esos lugares escaseaban en una universidad y eras suertudo si tenías uno.

Se quedó allí, leyendo un libro y disfrutando del ambiente, hasta que la hora de su primera clase llegó.

Entró al aula 103 siguiendo a una gran cantidad de alumnos que iban antes que él. Esta era la segunda clase de la materia, pero era suficiente para saber que el profesor que la impartía era muy estricto con la hora de llegada.

Había elegido estudiar ingeniería informática por dos razones. Le había atraído y por la gran cantidad de alumnos que se inscriben en dicha carrera, lo cual le permitía pasar un poco más desapercibido.

Tomó asiento en una de las esquinas y comenzó a sacar su libreta y un boligrafo. Escucho como un peso caía sobre la silla del pupitre de al lado y hecho un leve vistazo. Era un chico flacucho, de pelo marrón y piel pálida. Le pareció que le quiso decir algo, pero antes de poder formular palabra alguna el profesor atravesó la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos y terminando con las conversaciones.

La clase comenzó al instante. El hombre del frente, de edad avanzada y con un ligero sobrepeso, hablaba sin parar mientras pasaba las diapositivas. Todos los alumnos copiaban sin dejar descansar, ni un segundo, su mano, excepto Itachi. Él ya sabía algunas cosas de las que el profesor hablaba pero cuando algo que desconocía salía de su boca, inmediatamente lo copiaba en la libreta frente a él.

Cuando la clase finalizó, el chico a su lado volteó a verlo.

— tu eres Itachi Uchiha ¿Verdad?— dijo amigablemente y confiado. El típico chico que creía sabersela toda. Itachi solo lo miro con la ceja alzada, sintiendo varios pares de ojos sobre él.

—¿como sabes mi nombre? —dijo finjiendo extrañeza mientras regresaba su atención a sus cosas para guardarlas.

Ya sabia que su nombre había sido uno de los temas de conversación entre varios grupos de sus compañeros.

—lo sabe todo el mundo . Estoy seguro de que todos los de esta clase te hecharon el ojo. Escuche que varias chicas ya te han buscado en las redes sociales. Instagram, facebook, Twitter y nada. Eres todo un ser misterio…

—hey Itachi— interrumpió un chico delgado, con un poco de acne en su rostro y cuello. Tenía su mano alzada y una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta ellos.

Se habían conocido en la primera clase y compartido las demás. A Itachi le cayó bien, pues se notaba que le gustaba la carrera y que además sabía mucho de esta. Incluso, habían congeniado en varios gustos y pensamientos que para muchos podrían parecer un tanto anticuados.

—hola —devolvio el saludo y poniéndose de pie.

—hola—dijo el recien llegado al chico detrás del Uchiha, quien también se había parado. El aludido respondió el saludo y salieron los tres del aula.

—¿Que tienen ahora?— preguntó el chico con acne, quien de los tres era el más bajo de estatura.

—aljebra

—tambien—dijo el nuevo en ese pequeño grupo luego de haberse fijado en su celular donde tenía sus horarios.

—vale. Vamos. Por cierto, soy Oscar

—Santiago

—uff, que frío se esta poniendo

—si, ya estamos entrando en otoño …

La charla siguió entre ambos chicos mientras Itachi sólo se limitaba a escuchar lo que decían y de vez en cuando aportaba algún que otro comentario o respondía alguna pregunta que era dirigida hacia él. Algunas respuestas eran totalmente falsas, sacadas de la versión que él y sus hermanos habían preparado para decirles a todos los curiosos que preguntaran sobre sus vidas.

"tengo dos hermanos menores"

"somos de Alaska"

"queriamos alejarnos de nuestro padre y su nuevo matrimonio"

"a nuestro padre no le importó mucho. Quería pasar tiempo con su nueva esposa"

En resumen, era un buen pasado que explicaba la palidez de los tres, porque no tenían tanto frío, la falta de un tutor con ellos y la fuente de su dinero. Además, si alguien quería saber más sobre ellos, siempre podían decir que no se sentían cómodos hablando de ese tema y le ponían fin a la historia. Nadie solía regresar al tema.

Y allí estaba, caminando entre la multitud en los pasillos exteriores del campus, a una hora pico en el lugar, rumbo al anfiteatro "A" para su siguiente clase, cuando lo vió.

Bajando las escaleras de una de las facultades, a poca distancia de donde él se encontraba, iba un rubio que destacaba entre las personas de allí.

Su piel era clara, ligeramente bronceada, pero aún así, mucho mas pálida que la de muchos de ahí. Su rostro era de una belleza inigualable, que resultaba de una combinación entre rasgos delicados pero a la vez fuertes. Tenía el cabello rubio, claro pero lleno de vitalidad, cualquier mujer envidiaria tener un pelo así. Estaba agarrado en un moño, que a pesar de lucir un poco flojo y despeinado, lograba crear una belleza exótica y salvaje en ese jóven.

Itachi no podía dejar de verlo.

En sus manos llevaba unos papeles, los cuales leía atentamente como si fueran algo de suma importancia.

Y ahí, entre el tumulto de gente, mientras miraba a ese rubio, se dió cuenta que este no era una persona común y corriente. Sino que era alguien como él.

Un vampiro.

Uno que olía ligeramente a licántropo.

Por un momento varias preguntas asaltaron la mente del pelinegro ¿Que hacía otro vampiro allí? ¿ Porque olía a un solo licántropo?…

El ojiazul término de bajar las escaleras al mismo tiempo que elevaba la mirada hacia su dirección.

Sus miradas chocaron por una fracción de segundos. Itachi nunca había contemplado unos ojos tan celestes como el agua cristalina que permanece en calma.

El seño del rubio se frunció notablemente. Ya sabía que él tampoco era humano. Dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, hasta que un ligero sonido se escucho en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—mierda, llego tarde …—dijo en su susurro que Itachi logró escuchar.

El rubio dió media vuelta y empezó a alejarse por un pasillo.

—asi que ese es Deidara Uzumaki —dijo por lo bajo Oscar mientras acomodaba su mochila al hombro y seguía con la mirada al rubio. Sus dos acompañantes lo habían escuchado.

—quien?—Santiago lo miró con la duda pintada en su cara pero al ver que no le prestaba atención le hecho un vistazo a Itachi quien solo se encogió de hombros al no saber a quien se refería el chico.

Pero quería saberlo.

Por lo que sabía, el apellido, o mas bien clan Uzumaki era uno de los más antiguos, y casi extinto, entre los licántropos.

—el chico rubio. El que acaba de bajar de las escaleras y que va haya— respondió señalando con el mentón. Santiago e Itachi siguieron esa dirección. Uno vio con indiferencia y otro con sorpresa—ese es Deidara Uzumaki.

—¿Quien es?—siguió con su interrogatorio Santiago

—una amiga me hablo de él. Es la primera vez que lo veo. Al parecer todas las de su carrera estan locas por ese sujeto. Incluso hombres! Pero ahora que lo vi, lo entiendo. Esta como quiere ese tipo.

—oh. Seguro tendrá con quien divertirse todos los dias jajajaja.

—jaja eso es lo mejor del cuento. No ha salido con nadie desde que llego el año pasado.

Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño. Todo le parecía extraño empezando por que había otro vampiro en ese lugar que vivía allí desde hace un año y la manada no había dicho nada al respecto. Además de que solo olía a uno solo de ellos y ese olor no había estado presente cuando el se reunió con la manada, estaba el hecho de que su apellido era Uzumaki.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún percance y para la tarde, cuando ya habian terminado con todas las clases, el grupo se había agrandado por las llegadas de compañeros tanto de Oscar como de Santiago.

Muchos de los nuevos no eran del agrado del pelinegro, quien en mas de una ocasión se vio pasando por alto algunos comentarios de las chicas o chicos.

—disculpen pero ya debo irme—respondio a una invitación para ir a tomar algo con los demás

—pero…— dijo una de las chicas. Tenía el cabello de un marrón oscuro y una cara un tanto aniñada, que le daba un toque tierno.

—no pasa nada ¿Vas para el estacionamiento?— Itachi asintió, agradeciendo internamente por la ayuda de ese chico —voy contigo. Adiós—Oscar saludo con la mano y comenzó a caminar junto a Itachi, quien solo había levantado la mano en señal de despedida.

—Dios estoy que me muero de hambre! Al llegar a casa juro que como lo primero que vea.

—yo espero que mis hermanos hayan cocinado algo. Aunque no lo creo—dijo con un toque de humor que solo el pudo comprender pero, aun así, su acompañante río.

—¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Sasuke 18. Sai 17

—cha. No hay mucha diferencia—no, para nada. Solo unos cuantos, muchos, años, se dijo a si mismo Itachi con toque sarcástico— y donde estudian?

—en Portal— Oscar abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo con cara de incredulidad.

—enserio? —el aludido asintió—cha. Escuche que es un buen colegio.

Los oidos de Itachi se movieron imperceptiblemente al detectar unas fuertes, rápidas, y un tanto irregulares, pisadas a sus espaldas. Percibió un suave olor a vampiro de ese lugar.

Su cuerpo se puso en alerta ante una extraña sensación de peligro.

— ¿Eres de familia con plata o estan becados?—Itachi apenas si lo escuchó.

Justo en ese momento, al lado de él, pasaba Deidara a una velocidad poco común para un humano normal.

Oscar se sorprendió por la prisa que llevaba el rubio pero lo atribuyó a que algo realmente importante le había pasado. Sus ojos nunca vieron como el pecho de Deidara subía y bajaba irregularmente ni como, al subir a su camioneta, bebía con ahínco de un termo.

Pero itachi si vió todo y también olió el contenido de ese termo.

Sangre.

Sus músculos se pusieron en tensión al ver como las uñas del rubio comenzaban a crecer. Estaba listo por si decidía atacar. Pero antes de que algo más pasara por su mente, las puertas del jeep se cerraron bruscamente y el automóvil desapareció en unos segundos.

¿Que había sido todo eso?, se preguntó Itachi un poco descolocado por la situación.

—vaya, parece que alguien tenía algo de prisa. Eh—diji en un tono de burla Oscar. Toda la situación le había parecido divertida, no todos los días se ve a alguien asi de apurado.

—parece.

Las dudas fluían en el interior de Itachi. Una tras otras.

¿Quien era Deidara Uzumaki?

Manejó por la carretera hacía su casa. Los autos iban o venían y el sol se escondía tras las blancas nubes.

Cruzó el puente sobre el rio Colorado, donde la carretera se desviaba hacía el norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma incesante, una tras otra, fueron disminuyendo cada vez más su cantidad y las distancias entre ellas aumentando. Ahora se veían hogares mas grandes y de mejores diseños. Así siguió por unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar al bosque de Sunagakure y girar para tomar un camino, apenas visible y sin pavimentar. El bosque, serpenteante entre el gran número de árboles, invadía ambos lados del sendero hasta tal punto que el sendero solo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Los árboles comenzaron a disminuir y, de repente, se encontraba en una pequeña pradera que mantenía la penumbra del bosque debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. Dicha sombra era la misma que protegía los muros de la casa que se veía entre los árboles.

La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un marrón suave y desvaido. Tenía dos pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

El Chevrolet era el único auto la vista, aún sus hermanos no llegaban del instituto.

Itachi caminó hacia la entrada sin preocuparse en guardar el auto dentro del garage.

El interior era aún más sorprendente que el exterior. Las grandes ventanas dejaban a la luz invadir todos los rincones de la espaciosa casa. Los muebles estaban ornamentados de tal manera que se combinaban en un estilo antiguo con uno moderno.

Una vez dentro, caminó hasta su habitación y se dispuso a seguir leyendo "en el nombre del viento" un libro que hace poco había comenzado. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de haberlo agarrado, lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz.

Intentar concentrarse en algo cuando tu cabeza te martillea con otro tema era difícil.

El ruido de motor acercándose le aviso que Sasuke y Sai pronto estarían con él.

Debía hablarles del rubio vampiro que había conocido hoy y asi evitar posibles peleas.

Los vampiros no solían ser tan territoriales como los licántropos con los de misma raza, sin embargó, muchas veces les gustaba tener su propio lugar y si debían pelear, lo hacían.

Itachi no se creía débil. Tampoco creía que sus hermanos lo fueran, pero no sabia quien era el rubio ni cómo era su carácter. Si era territorial, o no. Si buscaría pelea, o no. Si era un neofito, o no. Si los conocía, o no.

—por lo menos es linda—la voz de Sai se escucho, a lo lejos, como si se estuviera burlando de alguien.

—no me importa— Sasuke respondió cortante esperando que con eso su primo dejará de molestarlo pero al hechar un vistazo a su derecha y ver su sonrisa, supo que eso era lo último que tendría que esperar de Sai. Lo joderia con el tema hasta que se cansará— no empieces a joder Sai.

—¿yo? ¿ Joderte sasuke? Me ofendes querido primo, yo solo hago comentarios para tu bien.

—¿mi bien? Mas bien el tuyo.

—no, no— dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza y una sonrisa más grande aparecia en su rostro—tu bien, de alguna forma hay que quitarte lo estreñido ¿No?

El seño de Sasuke se frunció y antes de poder decir algo, su primo se había bajado del auto y ahora iba entrando a la casa.

—cobarde— dijo sabiendo que era perfectamente escuchado. Estacionó al lado del coche de su hermano y se bajó sin nada de prisa.

—que pasó?—pregunto Itachi al bajar por las escaleras y ver a Sasuke entrando con cara de molestia.

Un bufido fue la respuesta que su hermano menor le dió antes de empezar a subir las escaleras para irse a su cuarto.

—que humor te cargas hermanito.

—y eso que no lo has visto antes. Estaba que degollaba a esa humana!—Sai reía sin pena mientras se acostaba en uno de los sillones del living.

Un fuerte portazo se escucho en la casa cuando Sasuke llegó a su habitación y se encerró dentro.

—no me digas ¿Esa chica otra vez?—la carcajada de Sai y un bufido de Sasuke, quien escuchaba todo, fue todo lo que necesito para saber que estaba en lo cierto.

Desde el primer día que los chicos habían asistido al instituto, ambos habían sido acorralados por chicas. Pero una destacó sobre las demás y no por su apariencia o personalidad, sino porque había colmado la paciencia del integrante mas orgulloso y temperamental de esa casa.

Sara era su nombre.

Sai y Sasuke la conocieron en su primer día en el instituto. Ella se presentó ante ellos como una de las delegadas de su año y los puso al tanto de todos los temas de importancia con respecto a las clases.

Ellos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que la chica pertenecía a los populares. Muchos, por no decir todos la conocían.

Sara no se separó de ellos en todo el día.

El segundo día, los espero en la entrada, alegando que se quedaría haciéndoles compañía hasta que se acostumbrarán al ambiente y luego intentó agarrarse al brazo de Sasuke, pero este movió su extremidad antes de que ella hiciera contacto con su cuerpo y siguió su camino dejándola atrás. Sai había visto todo con ojos divertidos, era obvio que Sara iba tras su primo y él no iba a perder oportunidad para molestarlo por ello.

Ese día, Sara había compartido su primera clase con el pelinegro y al instante se había proclamado su compañera de banco. No había dejado de hablar en ningún momento.

Para la hora del almuerzo, ambos creyeron haberse librado de ella, y su constante intento de charla, cuando fue a hacer la fila para su comida. Estaban equivocados. Ella llego a su mesa y luego empezaron a aparecer sus amigos. A los minutos ambos pelinegros se habían levantado de sus lugares y se habían ido a otros para estar completamente solos.

Solos y tranquilos, aunque esto era mas por el deseo de Sasuke que el de Sai, a quien si le gustaba estar en compañía, sin embargo había aceptado cambiarse de lugar pues las charlas de ese grupo eran demasiado banales y superficiales. Algo que lo aburría.

La chica, ni ninguno de sus amigos, los siguieron pero ella si espero al Uchiha mayor luego de de su siguiente y última clase. Estuvo haciendo el intento de hablar con él hasta que la puerta del audi se cerró en su cara de asombro ante semejante carro.

El tercer día paso algo similar y hoy, el cuarto día, la chica los había vuelto a esperar en la entrada. Tenía un nuevo atuendo, una ropa más provocativa, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Para la hora del almuerzo ella espero a Sasuke fuera de su aula y juntos fueron hasta el comedor, mientras ella de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de orgullo y de victoria, como si estuviera presumiendo al pelinegro frente a las demás chicas. Esto no le gustó a Sasuke y lo hizo enojarse mas de lo que ya estaba. Nadie lo trataba como un premio. Ella se volvió a autoinvitar a su mesa, solo que sin sus amigos esta vez, y una vez más los Uchihas la dejaron sentada sola y se fueron a otro lugar. Ese fue un claro mensaje para todos los estudiantes de ahí "nadie podía sentarse con los Uchiha's".

Luego de eso, la chica se calmó y a pesar de compartir otra clase junto a Sasuke, ella se mantuvo callada, pero no parecía querer rendirse. Lo había invitado a una cita, a la cual el pelinegro había dicho "no".

—yo creo que despues de la vergüenza de hoy no lo volverá a molestar más—dijo Sai luego de hacerle un breve resumen a Itachi de lo que ese dia había sucedido.

—apuestas? — sonrió Itachi hacia su primo quien frunció el seño ante ese semblante. No sabia si era bueno o no, Itachi era muy bueno escondiendo lo que pensaba.

—acepto.

—bien, ya que acabaron con sus estúpidos cuchicheos sobre mi, hay algo sobre lo que debemos hablar—dijo Sasuke saliendo de su habitación y estando frente a ellos en menos de un segundo.

—sobre que?—pregunto su primo

—hay otro licántropo en el colegio—Sai entorno los ojos hacía él. Su rostro no había variado mucho pero por dentro se había sorprendido.

—¿que? Pero yo no lo he visto ni olido.

—al parecer había estado faltando. Creo que hoy fue su primer día.

—hoy solo oli a Gaara— Sasuke bufó y se recargo en una de las paredes.

—eso es obvio. Andas tras él desde que llegamos aquí.

—es que huele genial—dijo con cara de pervertido.

—mhm.

—¿y que tiene que haya otro licántropo?¿Acaso te gustó y quieres apartarlo para ti Sasu? —un gruñido se escucho en la sala y Sai e Itachi sabían de quien había sido. El menor empezó a reírse.

—no lo he visto antes.

—¿deberias haberlo visto? Sasuke, vaya… te conoces a todos los licántropos.

Sasuke en un segundo estuvo frente a Sai y agarró su camisa desde el cuello.

—¿eres idiota o te haces Sai?

—bueno, bueno. No te enojes jajajaja. Ahora explícate mejor— dijo parando las risas y escuchándolo con atención. Sasuke lo soltó con algo de violencia y volvió a donde estaba segundos antes.

—no lo había visto en la reunión que tuvimos con la manada— itachi elevó la vista hacia su hermano, lo que había dicho le había hecho recordar a cierto vampiro con un olor de un licántropo desconocido.

—pero se supone que en ella estaban todos los miembros de la manada—dijo Sai recordando como hace una semana, cuando llegaron a Sunagakure, el territorio de la manada de la arena, habían tenido una reunión con la misma para obtener su permiso de quedarse en ese lugar.

Si bien ellos planeaban quedarse de todas formas, no eran tontos y sabían que si querian estar en buenos términos con los lobos, debían pedir ese permiso.

Por poco no se lo habían concedido, pero ellos no estaba dispuesto a recibir un "no" por respuesta y habían llegado a un acuerdo. Ellos se quedaban en una parte de Sunagakure y por ninguna circunstancia podían pasar al ahora territorio de la manada (a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte); no debía haber muertes sospechosas; no debían molestarlos.

Los Uchiha's aceptaron de inmediato aunque solo Itachi pareció notar un comportamiento extraño entre los licántropos, pero no dijo nada pues no sabia el porque.

—pues parece que no estaban todos Sai.

—y como se llama?

—Naruto Uzumaki

—creo que talvez no es parte de la manada—intervino Itachi por primera vez mientras tomaba asiento en otro sillón. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas e inclinó su torso hacia delante.

Por milésima vez en ese día se preguntó quien era Deidara Uzumaki.

Los otros dos lo miraron con la duda en su cara. Itachi solo solía adoptar esa postura cuando quería pensar mas destenidamente porque se le presentaba una incógnita que no podia entender.

—¿porque lo dices?— pregunto Sai sentándose también.

—yo hoy vi a otro vampiro aqui. Dime Sasuke ¿Hace cuanto ese chico va al instituto?—el aludido elevó una ceja.

—no se. Creo que hace tiempo. Hoy le llamaron la atención por algo que hizo el año pasado. ¿Porque? ¿Que tiene que ver esto con el vampiro?

—Deidara Uzumaki. Así se llama.

—¿uh? ¿Tienen el mismo apellido? ¿Y eso que tiene?

—Sai, ¿No te suena el apellido?—dijo Sasuke quien ya iba entendiendo a donde quería ir su hermano.

—si. Es de uno de los clanes de licántropos.

—exacto. De licántropos.

—pudo haberse mezclado con humanos hasta que uno fue convertido a …

—ni tu te crees eso Sai!

—entonces ¿que explicación tienes?

El silencio fue la respuesta. Sasuke no sabia que explicación dar.

Los licántropos solían ser muy arraigados a sus tradiciones y no tenía sentido que un vampiro tuviera el apellido de uno de sus clanes.

Era como que un vampiro convertido fuera parte de algun clan de sangre pura.

—pueden estar familiarizados —dijo el mayor recibiendo dos miradas de incredulidad— el tenía olor a licántropo. A uno solo, uno que no había estado en la reunión con la manada. Y también, creo que hoy es su primer dia en la universidad de este año, al igual que el tal Naruto.

Itachi vió como Sasuke fruncía un poco más el ceño.

Sabía lo que su hermano pensaba. No tenía sentido que un vampiro estuviera usando el mismo apellido que un licántropo.

—esto es…

—una locura! — interrumpió Sai — ¿de verdad creen que esten tan unidos como para que le den ese apellido?

—al parecer si.


End file.
